


hanging on (to you)

by gaily-daily (passionateartist)



Series: won't you hold my heart [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, I miss Sam and Tucker, M/M, so does danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateartist/pseuds/gaily-daily
Summary: Danny takes a much needed trip to New York to visit some old faces.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: won't you hold my heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557736
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	hanging on (to you)

Danny looks around the hotel lobby. He'd long stopped feeling conspicuous in his hoodies and jeans when in a high class setting. But the longer he waits for his friends arrival, the more fidgety he feels. He checks his phone again to see if there's any messages but there's nothing. He drums his hands on his knees and whistles to himself. 

He hasn't seen Sam or Tucker in a while. They really should have tried to plan a weekend together sooner. But life always seemed to get in the way. However, it's spring break and Vlad is gone on a business trip to Japan which means Danny is free to do what he wants. And what he wants is to visit his friends in New York. 

He smiles to himself, thinking of their faces. This was it! They were going to fuck. Shit. _Up_! 

He's a little jealous that both his friends ended up going to the same state. Maybe not the same college, or the same city, but at least they weren't across the country from each other. Danny could never find it in himself to travel so far from his home. His curse and sanctuary.

He hears a shout and looks up. His face breaks out into a grin and he waves his arms over his head. 

"Hey you guuuuuuuuuys!" 

The three race toward each other and end up in a bear hug. They laugh, squeezing each other's shoulders and taking in the changes that maturity has brought them. He's missed them so much.

"Danny, _dude_."

"I know dude."

"No," Tucker places both hands on Danny's face and looks into his eyes. " _Dude_."

"Oh my god you guys we're in public." Sam says, but there's still laughter in her voice. 

Danny leads the to the hotel room. It's the suite on the top floor. He offers to take some of their bags. Tucker accepts and unloads all of them onto Danny. ("What? You got super strength you can to handle it.")

As they ride up the elevator Danny takes another look at his two best friends. They're all taller now. Tucker has ditched the yellow sweater for a dark green jacket, though the red hat remains constant. Sam hair is longer, going past her shoulders. She sports a black, long sleeved crop top and a purple skirt. 

He wonders how they see him. If they're taking in his changes as well. Still wearing old clothes and ratty t-shirts. Vlad can't get him to dress better for the life of him. It is both funny and sad to see the older man attempt it. Although every once in a while he'll wear a skin tight t-shirt. It's always fun to see his reaction to that one. He hasn't mustered the courage to squeeze himself into the short shorts he bought a year ago, but one of these days he'll get to it. Vlad's an old man after all. He doesn't want to give him a heart attack.

Danny opens the door to the room and Tucker whistles.

"Dang Danny you're taking full advantage of Vlad's money! I like it!"

Danny shrugs. "I may not need the finer things in life to enjoy myself, but it sure does feel nice!" 

Sam rolls her eyes, a light smile on her lips, and wheels her suitcase over to one of the rooms. 

Danny didn't want to admit it out right, but Vlad had gotten him addicted to silk sheets. He had briefly entertained the idea of booking a less luxurious hotel, but didn't see the point. Sam and Tucker already knew he was living with Vlad. Plus he really, _really_ liked having a jacuzzis and room service. 

He lets them both settle in as he shoots a quick text to Vlad. Letting the other man know they made it to the hotel and he'll see him in a few days back home. He doesn't wait for a response and shoves the phone back into his pocket.

Tucker comes out first and claps his hands together. "So, where's the mini fridge?"

Danny points to the corner and Tucker rubs his palms together. "We are gonna clean this place _out_!" 

Sam comes out next and heads for the couch. She flops down on it and takes a moment to look out the window down on the city. It was a beautiful view, seeing as this was the top floor. 

"Before anyone makes any plans, we are _definitely_ going to go see the catacombs!" She declares.

"As long as we get to the Beetlejuice Musical." Tucker says his mouth already full of food.

"Since when do you like musicals?" Sam asks.

"I like Beetlejuice." Tucker says. Danny nods at his wise words.

"Seriously though, thank god we did this. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to live in New York state and not get to do any of the fun stuff?" Tucker plops down on the couch and drops his spread of goodies onto the glass coffee table. "I don't have any time to do anything but study."

"What about summer break?" Danny asks, joining them on the couch. 

"I'm not made of money man. My parents might be helping me through college, but any extra activities come out of my own pocket. I can't afford that!"

"Dude that reeks!"

"I know! But that's okay that's what these next couple of days are about!"

Danny grabs soda and pops it open. He holds it up to Sam and Tucker. They get the idea and grab their own sodas. They clink them together in a toast. 

"To spring break!"

"Spring break!"

They all chug their drinks and Danny burps. Tucker takes a deep breath and burps louder. Sam stands up and stares them down. Her belch prompts their applause.

As they snack on their food Tucker asks Danny what he had been wanting to do while in town. Danny smirks.

"So glad you asked." He pulls out his phone and shows them.

Tucker stares in disbelief. "Book Con? Uh, Danny? Should I be worried or--?"

"Oh ye of little faith." Danny tosses his head back. "I'm going because Lancer is going to be there. I'm sure you both heard of the book he published a year ago?"

Tucker's eyes widen in understanding. "Dude."

Sam takes Danny's phone and scrolls through the guest page. "Huh, well what do you know?"

It'd been a surprise when Mr. Lancer had come out with a book. Even more so when that book focused on ghosts, namely Danny Phantom. Experts had condemned it (ie. the Guys in White and his parents) because Lancer wasn't a scientist in the paranormal. He was even a novice. He was a civilian.

The book had managed to become immensely popular. It was part expose, part memoir, part tourist guide (the do's and don'ts) of Amity Park. Danny is willing to bet anything there are people going to the con dressed up as him. And while he tries not to have too big of an ego, the thought of it makes him grin.

Sam sees the look on his face and raises an eyebrow. "You're going to the con as Danny Phantom aren't you?"

Danny grins.

-

It takes less than 24 hours to trash the room. Danny keeps calling the front desk and requesting more pillows and blankets. When he builds a pillow fort he _means_ it. 

The catacombs had turned out to be haunted. He'd never seen Sam so ecstatic over a ghost attack. Though he supposed it had been quite a while for her and the rush of adrenaline was a much-needed change of pace. 

The ghost hadn't been too high level. (Either that or Danny has just gotten stronger.) It had screamed at them to get out of its territory. Rather than confront the three it had tried to set various traps and scare them. It felt more like a cheesy haunted house than anything else.

The skeleton ghost was eventually caught and Danny placed the thermos in his backpack, making a mental note to release it when he got back to the portal in Wisconsin.

"Your sheets sir."

"Thank you my good man!" Danny takes the bundle from him. It was the third time the poor guy had come up here. He's going to tip him real good.

He heads back in under the fort. It practically encompasses the entire floor now. They've outdone themselves this time. He's so proud. They were even able to request little stars to hang above them under the sheets. Everything is padded with cushions and pillows. They have made sure to prop up the middle and allow the TV under the fort so they could still watch it. 

"Here's the last of it!"

They make quick work of it as Sam gets the popcorn. What was it about pillow forts that no one really grew out of? 

They lay back and bask in their hard work. Tucker grabs a handful of popcorn and shoves it into his mouth. Several kernels fall into his lap. 

"Dude come on! At least try not to immediately trash it!"

"What? I'm still going to eat those." Tucker picks up a piece and pops it in. "Five second rule."

The night seems to stretch forever. Danny never wants it to end. He just wants to lay around in his pajamas surrounded by goose feather pillows and his two closest friends in the world. 

They talk about school. About classes. About their jobs (minus Danny). They talk about past roommates current roommates. They talked about everything and nothing.

"Dude what is up with Vlad running for Governor?"

"I know I seriously blanked out when I got the article link." Sam says. "He only became mayor that one time because he wanted to mess with Danny."

Danny shrugs. "Guess he missed the feeling of being able to make laws or something. I don't pretend to know what's going through his mind all the time."

He doesn't mention that the other half of the time he's the one occupying the older halfa's thoughts. He wills the blush away and takes sip of soda.

"When he gets elected he'll probably outlaw frootloops."

The three share a laugh. 

"Okay seriously though, speaking of Vlad, like don't get me wrong." Tucker lays a hand on Danny shoulder. "I'm super happy you guys aren't archenemies and you don't have to worry about watching your back anymore. But your _living_ with the guy. It's kind of surreal."

"Yeah it's one thing to accept being his apprentice. It's another start living in his house."

Danny clutches the soda can in his hand. He'd been afraid of this conversation. He thought he had been ready but now that the moment has come he's suddenly not. 

"We get along surprisingly well when he's not trying to kill my dad."

Tucker and Sam say nothing. Waiting for him to elaborate more. Danny sighs.

"I mean I don't know what you guys want me to say. Past the whole arrogant facade he's, I dunno, he's like sarcastic. But in a really funny way. And we still banter, but it's not mean-spirited anymore. And he's just _so_ extra in everything he does it's hilarious guys! You should see him when he gets worked up over a Packers game! It's the best!"

Tucker chews on his candy bar. Swallowing Danny's words.

"Well I trust you man. If you're good I'm good."

"I am. I'm really good."

Tucker turns to ask Sam something and Danny lets out a small exhale of relief. One day he'd tell them. 

-

Vlad takes in the state of the room and wants to feel exasperated but all he feels is fondness. He had finished his work in Japan early. He'd initially meant to return home, but the thought of Danny not being there to welcome him made him pause. 

He really has no intention of intruding upon the younger man's vacation. He just wants to pop in and see how he's doing. Even if it's late.

He finds Danny spread out on the couch. Unable to help himself he runs a hand through his hair. Danny breathes in more deeply at his touch. A smile crosses Vlad's face. Seems he wasn't the only one that was missing the other.

Danny yawns, stretching his arms over his head. He blinks into the darkness. Vlad's face taking shape in his eyes. He offers him a tired smile.

"Hey."

Vlad keeps stroking his hair. Danny hums.

"Wha n you doin 'ere?" He says sleepily.

"I finished up early."

Danny chuckles softly. "So you came straight to me?"

Danny reaches up to the hand in his hair. He threads his fingers through Vlad's. "Big softie."

Vlad feels his heart squeeze. Four days had been too long. 

"Don't worry I'm not staying. Just wanted to see you before going back to the castle."

"Hmmmm." Danny rubs his cheek against Vlad's palm. "Stay."

Vlad opens his mouth to protest. But then thinks better of it. If Danny wanted him with him on his vacation than who was he to object?

"Okay." 

He quietly takes off his jacket and shoes and slides onto the couch next to Danny. He kisses the top of his head and closes his eyes to sleep.

-

Danny had woken up alone. For a brief moment he wonders if it was a dream. But then he sees Vlad's jacket hung up by the door. He smells food coming from the kitchen and wanders in, the smell of bacon wafting through his senses. The three of them had mostly been eating out and ordering room service. 

He's still groggy as he walks. It always took him longer to wake up than other people. Vlad, unnatural demon that he was, was fully awake the second he opened his eyes. Danny, on the other hand, would walk around barely able to open his eyes for 20 minutes. And even then he still had a hard time with basic motor functions. 

Vlad is sitting at the table with a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Ah good morning Daniel."

"Mornin." He mumbles. He goes up to press a kiss into Vlad's cheek. 

He feels the man stiffen under his lips. Danny pulls back, another bout of sleep fading away. Did something happen?

He hears someone clear their throat and Danny turns his head to see Sam and Tucker sitting across the table from him. Danny's entire body goes red.

Oh no.

"G-good morning." Danny whispers mortified. 

He really hated mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Tucker saying something along the lines of, "It's not like we didn't suspect, but I would have led a happier life without the confirmation."
> 
> Danny has a hard time looking at them for the rest of the vacation.


End file.
